Tabú
by Inayaon.2
Summary: One-shot de Aphrodi y Endo con lemmon ? XD


Subo este one-shot porque fui presionada y obligada a hecerlo (?) XD jajaja nha!

Así que esto va para Massiel y para Pau-chan!

* * *

**Tabú**

Miró hacia la habitación y suspiró un tanto hastiado. ¿Lo amaba?, ¡claro que lo amaba!, pero no era sencillo mantener una relación con él, hacerlo con él era desgastante.

-¿Endo-kun? –una voz adormilada llamó su atención -¿Endo-kun, estas ahí?

-em…sí, estoy en el balcón –respondió el castaño mientras entraba de nuevo al cuarto

-¿qué hacías afuera?, está haciendo frío y podrías resfriarte

-lo sé pero, necesitaba un respiro

Afuro salió de la cama, traía una camisa desabotonada y sus boxers. Caminó hacia Endo y lo abrazó.

-¿quieres que nos vayamos ya?

-no, no es eso

-¿entonces?, tal vez quieres que te ayude a relajarte –dijo el chico mientras se arrodillaba, echó su larga cabellera hacia atrás y comenzó a lamer el miembro del portero.

Aquella parte reaccionó de inmediato y comenzó a erguirse por décima vez en ese día. Endo puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del otro y comenzó a gemir levemente. Poco a poco sintió que llegaba el momento –m-me vengo –le indicó

El rubio lo miró con lujuria indicándole que lo hiciera dentro de su boca. El portero comprendió y derramó aquel líquido dentro de la húmeda cavidad de su novio. Luego se arrodillo frente a él y lo beso, probando así de su propia semilla.

(…)

Endo vivía solo para jugar fútbol, su vida era precisamente eso, fútbol. El conocer a más personas y el conocer nuevos lugares eran cosas que le fascinaban. Siempre fue bueno para relacionarse con los demás, es decir, siempre estuvo rodeado de amigos.

La pregunta es, ¿cómo es que Afuro y Endo terminaron juntos?, esa pregunta se responde así.

Afuro fue llamado por el entrenador Hibiki para un partido de práctica. Él era un jugador fuerte y con muchas técnicas poderosas, era perfecto para que entrenara con el equipo. Fue recibido muy bien por parte de los chicos y rápidamente se adaptó a ellos.

Una tarde Aphrodi salió a dar algunas vueltas por Raimon, quería conocer la escuela y comenzó a vagar por los corredores. Pasó por uno de los salones y vio que Kazemaru discutía con el capitán, no escuchaba muy bien lo que decían pero Endo parecía algo triste. El peli azul le dio un fuerte golpe a Endo en su mejilla derecha y salió, chocó con Aphrodi en la puerta y le sonrió con fastidio

-ya estarás contento, acabo de terminar con Endo. Espero que lo disfrutes –le dijo mientras se marchaba por el pasillo

Endo salió del aula con la mirada baja, de pronto vio que ahí, justo frente a él estaba Aphrodi.

-¿nos viste? –preguntó el portero con algo de preocupación

Aphrodi asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-verás, desde hace medio año Kazemaru y yo teníamos una relación como pareja –Endo cerró la puerta del salón y caminó hacia una ventana –hasta que yo deje de sentir…amor, porque me enamoré de otra persona. No quería hacerle daño a Kazemaru pero lo hice, creo que aunque posiblemente me odiará hasta el final de su vida terminar con él ahora fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Hubiera sido más difícil terminar la relación mientras trataba de conquistar a la otra persona.

-Endo, ¿por qué me dices todo esto? –preguntó Aphrodi mientras se acercaba a él

-porque a la persona que tanto amo, y por la cual eh dejado a Ichirouta eres tú. Aphrodi tú me gustas mucho

-Endo…

El portero se acercó al rubio, tomo sus manos y acorralándolo contra la pared, lo besó. Aphrodi no sabía exactamente que hacer pero, ¿para qué mentir?, desde aquel partido contra caos donde quedó lastimado, había descubierto un interés por Endo descubrió que sentía algo hacia él, algo dentro de sí lo obligaba a desear estar con el castaño, creo que ese deseo era el que lo había llevado a aceptar entrenar con Raimon cuando Hibiki se lo pidió.

Aphrodi sonrió dentro de sí y cedió ante el otro, correspondió el beso y comenzó a intensificarlo. Poco a poco sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba más y más, ya no solo era el beso, también había un intercambio de caricias y la juguetona lengua de Endo comenzaba a explorar la húmeda cavidad de Afuro. Ambos comenzaron a jadear y de pronto la entrepierna del castaño se endureció, el otro comenzó a reírse y se separó de él

-¿por qué te ríes? –preguntó Endo con algo de molestia

-porque tu cuerpo no tiene ni una leve resistencia hacia mí, ¿notas lo excitado que estas?-le dijo mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su entrepierna y la apretaba lentamente

-yo, disculpa –dijo Endo completamente sonrojado

-creo que es normal, no he conocido alguien que se resista a mis encantos –dijo mientras comenzaba a reír levemente –pero no podemos hacerlo aquí, alguien podría vernos. Te espero en mi habitación a las 11:00, si vas yo te recompensare y aceptare tu propuesta de ser tu novio. Pero puedes arrepentirte, piensa si realmente quieres dejar a Kazemaru. Si eso pasa no es necesario que vayas a mi habitación, yo lo entenderé –dicho eso, el joven desapareció por el largo pasillo

-Aphrodi…

Esa noche Aphrodi se puso completamente histérico, ¿qué haría si Endo no iba?

-¿por qué tenía que decir que lo pensara?, si el me ama y yo lo amo

Mientras el rubio se reprendía mentalmente por haber cometido semejante atrocidad, las horas pasaron y sin darse cuenta llegaron las 11:30 de la noche.

-tal vez el no venga, será mejor que me duerma –pensó el chico. De pronto escucho unos pasos que claramente se dirigían hacia su habitación. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y al escuchar dos leves golpecitos en su puerta, supo que era Endo

-pasa, está abierto –dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello

-lo siento, creo que me pase un poco de la hora pero Kido no dejaba de hablar de una nueva formación para el partido de la próxima semana, ¿podrás perdonarme?

-claro, por ahora ven y siéntate junto a mí –le indicó mientras palmeaba con la mano un espacio justo a su lado sobre la cama

-¿y entonces me dirás que sí? –preguntó Endo con un adorable sonrojo sobre sus mejillas

-¿de ser tu novio? –le devolvió Afuro

-sí, ¿me aceptarás?

-claro, Endo yo te he deseado desde hace tanto, eh deseado este momento cada día cada minuto que hasta siento que esto no es más que un sueño

-Aphrodi esto es real, hasta para mí el saber que me has aceptado es algo maravilloso porque te amo y te amaré siempre

-Endo –dijo el chico mientras se abalanzaba a su ahora novio y lo abrazaba con fuerza –yo también voy a amarte siempre

-Aphrodi –Endo correspondió el abrazo y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel momento y por el delicioso aroma del otro

Aphrodi puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Endo, en la mejilla que Kazemaru había golpeado horas antes y le dio un suave beso –yo jamás te lastimaré, lo prometo

Endo sonrió y besó a Afuro en los labios, rápidamente el otro pasó sus brazos por el cuello del castaño y comenzó a corresponderle con un beso aún más intenso, el beso se hacía más y más fuerte. Endo jaló al otro y lo tiró sobre la cama con suavidad y se puso encima de él, sentía como el corazón de su novio palpitaba con fuerza y como ambos miembros comenzaban a endurecerse.

Aphrodi se separó de él, volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y le sonrió –vamos a hacerlo bien

-¿hacer qué? –pregunto Endo tratando de evitar el tema, hablar de eso le resultaba incómodo. Prefería hacerlo que hablar de ello

-quiero que me hagas tuyo, Endo yo quiero que me llenes de ti -luego de decir eso, llevó a su boca un dedo del portero y comenzó a lamerlo, lo lamía de una forma tan sensual que hizo que el pequeño amiguito de Endo despertará rápidamente. Luego Aphrodi metío un segundo dedo en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo al igual que el otro.

Después comenzó a desvestir al castaño, lo hacía con movimientos suaves pero rápidos. Luego llegó su turno, él mismo comenzó a desvestirse lentamente ante la atenta mirada de su novio, mientras lo hacía pudo notar que la erección de Endo estaba bastante avanzada, no iba a resistir mucho por lo que apresuró sus actos.

Cuando los dos estuvieron desnudos, Afuro se sentó sobre Endo y juntando ambos miembros comenzó a masturbarlos. Ambos gemían mientras que los movimientos de Aphrodi se hacían más y más rápidos, cuando sintió que no podía más se separó y se colocó sobre sus rodillas y sobre las palmas de sus manos. Tomo los dedos que anteriormente había lamido y los llevó a su entrada, Endo entendió el mensaje, por lo que introdujo su dedo suavemente en Afuro. El gimió al sentirlo dentro, luego de meter y sacar por repetidas veces, introdujo un segundo dedo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado se puso en posición, acomodo su duro y crecido miembro y lo introdujo lentamente en Aphrodi quien al sentirlo gritó con fuerza, sabía que el dolor iba a desaparecer cuando estuviera completamente adentro por lo que se empujó hacia atrás, "clavándose" totalmente en Endo, el portero comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza y velocidad haciendo que el otro se corriera varias veces antes de que lo hiciera él.

Cuando Endo llegó a la gloria, gimió fuertemente y se dejó caer sobre Aphrodi. Los dos gemían y pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por las frentes y cuerpos de ambos.

Y es así como comenzó la relación que ya llevaba tres años, la relación que había marcado en Endo el significado de amar a alguien y que lo había hecho ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

(…)

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, solo la suave sábana azul cubría sus desnudos cuerpos y los protegía del frio de la madrugada.

Endo miraba al techo y abrazaba a Terumi con su brazo izquierdo, este último dormía plácidamente sobre el regazo del castaño. Este lo miró por un momento y lo beso suavemente en la frente, algo que había aprendido en los últimos tres años era que después de una buena dosis de sexo, Afuro terminaba agotado y caía rendido en la cama, pudiendo dormir hasta cuatro horas, las cuales bastaban para que al despertar estuviese completamente repuesto y listo para devorar a Endo una vez más.

Sonrió y volvió a mirar al techo, ¿por cuánto tiempo habían estado en ese cuarto de hotel?, ¿ocho horas?, ¿o tal vez más?

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, podía ir por su celular pero éste estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y su pantalón estaba perdido entre las ropas de ambos en el suelo de la habitación y en la recámara no había reloj.

Paso un lapso de tiempo, el chico no podía dormir por lo que tomo un control remoto que estaba sobre el buró de al lado de la cama y encendió el televisor. Pasó por varios canales sin mucha suerte pues en todos había un montón de anuncios y terminó viendo un programa con un doctor que hablaba sobre las relaciones sentimentales.

-así es, en una relación siempre es importante plantearse él porque están juntos, si realmente se quieren, si ambos sienten amor hacia el otro y si existe un lazo tan fuerte que una sus vidas

Esa frase, esos puntos hicieron a Endo reflexionar sobre él y Aphrodi. Apagó el aparato al sentir que su chico comenzaba a moverse, señal de que estaba por despertar.

-amor, ¿qué haces? –preguntó el joven mientras sobaba uno de sus ojos con su mano y se acomodaba de nuevo sobre el pecho de Endo

-estoy pensando –le respondió mientras jalaba la sábana para cubrir a su novio

-¿pensando?, ¿en qué? –preguntó mientras se abrazaba a Endo

-en nosotros, en nuestra relación –respondió mientras también abrazaba aTerumi -¿por qué estamos juntos?

Terumi sonrió y besó el pecho de Endo con suavidad y con extremo cuidado –por qué apreció este corazón y apreció a la persona al cual le pertenece. Además de que te amo y quiero estar contigo, sabes bien que siempre responderé lo mismo. Siempre lo he dicho, todas las veces que me lo has preguntado te respondo esto porque es la verdad y es exactamente lo que siento.

Endo no dijo nada, solamente volvió a besar a Afuro en la frente -¿existe un lazo entre nosotros? –pregunto mientras miraba hacia la pared de enfrente

-claro que existe uno, si no hubiera un lazo no estaríamos juntos. Yo te amo y tú me amas a mí, ¿no te parece un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte?

-sí, pero no estoy seguro de esto. No sé si realmente te correspondo de la manera que tú lo haces por eso de que este como estoy ahora…estoy confundido, pero sólo de mí

Afuro abrió sus ojos ante lo que escuchó y de nuevo volvió a besar el pecho de Endo.

-si lo dice por lo que sucedió con Kazemaru hace tres años, no te preocupes porque yo ya lo olvidé. No vas a lastimarme porque sé que nunca dejaré de gustarte como tú me gustas a mí. Los dos tenemos un lazo muy fuerte que nos permite mantenernos juntos a pesar de cualquier cosa. Claro que siempre surgirá algún problema pero eso es parte de una relación. Si te molestó que mi papá nos pusó una prohibición acerca de estar juntos porque dos hombres no deben de amarse y eso, olvídalo, por eso yo ya me mudé a un departamento. Por favor, solo preocúpate por sentirte feliz yo siempre estaré contigo, ten eso presente

Endo suspiró y sonrió, una tímida lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y luego se levantó de la cama, Afuro se incorporó y lo observó atentamente con serenidad. Endo sonrió una vez más y se acercó a su novio, lo abrazó como la vez en que se hicieron novios y luego murmuró en su oído un –gracias –para después besarlo, tratando de transmitirle aquellos sentimientos tan hermosos, albergados en lo más profundo de su ser

-por nada, por qué yo sé que los dos nos mantendremos juntos en todo momento ante cualquier situación –le dijo Afuro poniendo su cabeza una vez más sobre el pecho de Endo

El portero asintió y volvió a besar al chico -a pesar de las adversidades, siempre estaré contigo –le dijo mientras ambos comenzaban con una sucesión de besos que habría de llegar a parecer interminable.

FIN

* * *

Bueno...eso es todo XDD


End file.
